Ash and Kristofferson's secrets
by BurgerFatso
Summary: * This fanfiction may contain spoilers from Fantastic Mr. Fox. Read it at your own risk. * This is a yaoi fanfiction about an imaginary deleted scene that came into my mind at a part of the movie Fantastic Mr. Fox, when Ash was rescuing his cousin Kristofferson. Hope you enjoy.


*****Kristofferson's rescue (fictional deleted scene)  
**_/may contain spoilers of the movie _Fantastic Mr. Fox_/_

Mr. Fox was distracting Spitz, the rabid Beagle, as Kylie climbed up to the farm's rooftop to look after Kristofferson, who was locked up in a cage by Bean, obviously attempting to attract Fox. Kylie tried to open the ceiling door, but it wouldn't budge.

_"Hey. I can fit through there"_ said Ash, looking at the small holes all over the door._ "...why?"_ Kylie insisted. _"You want to know why? Because I'm little"_ insisted Ash, getting proud of his own size. _"Give me that shoelace"_ he continued, intending to climb down and save Kristofferson.

And there he was, trapped in an apple box, waiting for his rescue, totally disabled of his karate abilities by mere ropes. _"Psst! It's me! I'm rescuing you!"_ whispered Ash, aware of the possible human guards around. _"I have mixed feelings about this"_, said Kristofferson, always using a formal language to hide his true opinions. Ash stared at him for a bit, admiring how inferior he was, just sitting in there, doing nothing better than him. This time, he would be the hero. But... no. He started to feel pity, until he made the next move.

_"I don't blame you."_ he answered, while trying to find a way to find a way to unlock the door. the only possible way would be pushing it down so it breaks, but he wanted something else._ "Can you give me a karate lesson real quick?"_ he said, staring at Kristofferson, whose eyes were blindfolded. _"Okay. Stand like this, keep yourself at the balls of your feet, close your eyes. You weight less than a slice of bread. Then, you..._" Ash was not really paying attention to his explanation, as he observed his tall, incredibly thin body, all tied up, defenseless. Pretending he got it, Ash charged to the cage and dropped it, making it break under the table it was placed on, instantly breaking the ropes on his limbs.

_"Kristofferson... Kristofferson!"_ yelled Ash, worried. _"Uh, I'm okay. I'm okay."_ said Kristofferson. _"I'm sorry"_ answered Ash. _"That's all right. You were just trying to unlock the apple crate."_ answered him, innocently. _"No, I mean... I'm sorry about..."_ said Ash, now with a truly warm voice tone. _"Oh, you mean from before. The apology you owed me, but never actually said."_ argued Kristoffesron._ "Right. I'm grumpy. I spit. I wake up on the wrong side of the bed. But I'm also full of my own ego, as I couldn't just admit how you were... a natural. I'm just different, apparently. But it won't happen again. Kristofferson, I'm sorry. "_ admitted Ash, painfully.

Kristofferson was touched by that brief, deep speech. Their eyes pierced each other, and Kristofferson said _"well, that's all right, too. Throw me the shoelace, please."_

Ash did so, but he also fell to Kristofferson's level, arriving on his knees. _"Ouch. Kristofferson, I'm... I'm also a liar." "What do you mean?"_ asked Kristofferson. _"That mission... when I called you to steal back my dad's tail... it actually had another point."_

_"I don't get it. Why would you risk your life for any other matters? That's Bean's kitchen, Ash. That women almost killed us!". "Well, I..."_ Ash started to crawl slowly on Kristofferson's direction, while he was still lying on the floor, still, looking at him. _"...I just wanted to stay with you."_ Kristofferson was surprised. _"Since you moved to our tree, I was obviously sick with envy, but as I saw how you just acted, I started... I started loving you. I am in love with you, Kristofferson. That's actually why I was mad at Agnes: it wasn't because she liked you, it was because I did and she was between you and me. I hope you understand that... I'm so sorry..."_ Ash said, panicked. At this time, he had already reached Kristofferson's body, placing his head on his chest and letting some tears out.

_"It's totally okay, Ash."_

That answer made Ash lift his head and look at him, amazed. _"...really? I thought you were give me a real painful karate tackle... or something like that. Are you seriously okay? I'm your cousin, you know..."_

Kristofferson lifted his torso with his elbows and looked at him. So he moved a little more so he could sit without the help of his arms and carefully placed a hand on Ash's cheek, caressing his fur with his thumb. _"Really. I'm okay. And you know what?"_ as he answered, his muzzle reached Ash's, turning a single move into a deep kiss. They were safe, as the table was between them and Kylie's point of view. Ash felt okay to hug him, so he did it, making that dangerous kiss last a little longer. Kristofferson finally backed off and continued _"...I'm also in love with you. I was understanding your situation. Your mouth was doing nothing but nagging, but your eyes were yelling that every time you looked at me. I love you, Ash"_

Ash was already crying. They both stood up, and so Ash hugged Kristofferson again and cried on his chest.

As the feelings went away, Ash realized how his (forced) manly behavior was fading away and tried to break the ice: _"Thank you, Kristofferson. Now let's get the cuss out of here before someone arrives."_ Kristofferson nodded _"I have to agree with you, Ash."_ They both ran away, sly as the foxes they are, until they found a hole and joined Fox and Kylie to escape the farm.

~End

* * *

Okay, so... yeah, let me know if there are any grammar mistakes. It's not my native language and I did this kinda fast. And obviously post your opinion about this text! I hope you enjoyed it.

I wrote this right after watching the movie. I was already shipping these two at the moment Kristofferson arrived at Mr. Fox's tree.

Thank you!  
_**~BurgerFatso**_


End file.
